


Remedy

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta pensando a Remedy di Adele. Scritta per il Cow-T.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta pensando a Remedy di Adele. Scritta per il Cow-T.

Clint sperava che quel quattordici di Febbraio il mondo avrebbe dato un po’ di respiro allo SHIELD perché c’erano poche giornate all’anno in cui lui desiderava potersi prendere una benedetta giornata - o almeno mezza, seriamente - libera. San Valentino era una di quelle. Qualcuno faceva battute sulla sfiga e chiedeva se temesse di far capitare la terza guerra mondiale con la sua sfortuna in amore. Clint non si era preoccupato di correggere nessuno e aveva consegnato a tempo debito le carte per avere le sue ore libere il giorno giusto. Coulson non aveva commentato e aveva approvato senza domande dopo l’ennesimo anno consecutivo in cui Clint faceva sempre la stessa cosa.  
Clint non sentiva davvero il bisogno di raccontare in giro che il motivo per cui si prendeva la giornata era per via della festività in sé. Un po’ temeva che a saperlo così sensibile qualcuno potesse far battute, un po’ temeva potessero farne a capire che anche il suo compagno era sensibile e non un pezzo di marmo come tutti sembravano pensare.  
C’era qualcosa di profondamente confortante nel sentire il rumore degli scarponi di Nick che cadevano sul pavimente mentre l’uomo li toglieva prima di andare a dormire, un segno che l’ennesima giornata era passata e lui era tornato sano e salvo da Clint.  
“Ho la serata libera domani.” Lo informò per quanto sicuro che lo sapesse già. Aspettò che il compagno si sdraiasse sotto le coperte e si sporgesse a cercare un bacio per spostarglisi meglio contro, salendogli a cavalcioni sul bacino.  
“Cercherò di tornare a casa presto.” Promise Nick come tutti gli anni, e Clint sorrise appena e annuì prendendogli le mani nelle proprie.  
Sapeva che Nick avrebbe davvero fatto il possibile per tornare da lui e passare del tempo insieme. Si abbassò a baciarlo, aspettando che la sveglia sull’orologio arrivasse a segnare la mezzanotte, e lasciò che Nick lo guidasse lentamente su di sé per perdersi completamente nel loro bisogno di intimità.  
Clint restò steso ad ascoltare il correre del cuore del compagno, a lasciarsi cullare dal ritmico alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto mentre l’uomo riprendeva fiato dopo l’orgasmo, e finì per addormentarsi brevemente. Quando riaprì gli occhi era ancora steso sul suo uomo e la sveglia segnava l’una del mattino. Nick era ancora sveglio, impegnato a leggere qualcosa sul cellulare, e Clint gli baciò piano il petto in attesa che avesse finito. Quando Nick poggiò il telefonino sul comodino lui tornò a sedersi sul suo bacino e gli prese le mani nelle proprie per baciargliele con dolcezza.  
“Buon San Valentino, bellezza.”  
“Buon San Valentino, amore.” Sorrise Clint guardandolo nell’occhio, e gli accarezzò ancora lentamente le dita coi pollici. A bassa voce per non disturbare il sonno di nessuno Clint intonò una canzone che aveva scoperto da poco e che subito a sentirla gli aveva fatto pensare al compagno. L’aveva cercata e imparata a memoria, deciso a farne il suo regalo per lui. Se il mondo si fosse mai messo in mezzo tra loro, se avessero dovuto lasciare quella casa o avessero dovuto perdere ogni oggetto che possedevano Clint sapeva che avrebbero sempre avuto almeno le promesse che si erano fatti, le parole che si erano scambiati. Sapeva che Nick non avrebbe dimenticato quella sera, che non avrebbe dimenticato di come la notte di San Valentino lui si era stretto le sue mani al petto e aveva cantato di come sarebbe stato lì per lui nonostante qualsiasi cosa la vita potesse lanciargli contro.  
Sorrise a vedere l’uomo mostrare le sue emozioni come un libro aperto solo per lui e si sforzò di non abbassarsi a baciarlo finché non ebbe finito.  
“Ti amo.” Mormorò Nick solo allora, quasi avesse avuto paura di interromperlo prima.  
Clint lasciò andare una sua mano per accarezzargli uno zigomo e finse di non vedere come si fosse emozionato anche se strofinò piano col pollice la pelle bagnata da una singola lacrima.  
“Ti amo.” Mormorò sulle sue labbra.


End file.
